Wireless websites are websites developed for mobile terminals and Internet websites accessed via mobile terminals (e.g., cell phones, tablet computers, and/or the like). Although a user may access a wireless website using many different types of devices such as a personal computer (PC), a mobile terminal, and/or the like, using mobile terminals to access wireless websites may provide users with better user experiences. Wireless websites may provide many of the same functions as ordinary websites. For example, a wireless website can realize the great majority of the functions of a corresponding ordinary website. However wireless websites are primarily developed for the consumption of users that use a mobile terminal. Wireless websites solve many of the restrictions associated with ordinary websites, and thus enable users to access the wireless websites and acquire information from a variety of locations and at the users' convenience. Accordingly, wireless websites increase user work efficiency and increase the value of information.
According to the related art, some wireless websites have high security requirements (e.g., to provide a user with a secure interaction therewith). For example, some wireless websites with high security requirements may only permit users to log in thereto using mobile terminals and do not permit users to log in using terminals that are not mobile terminals (e.g., PCs such as desktop computers and notebook computers, and/or the like). In other words, some wireless websites having high security requirements may only provide access to users using mobile terminals. Access to wireless websites (e.g., log in to the wireless websites) may be restricted to mobile terminals and access from terminals other than mobile terminals may be prevented because the mechanism for providing a mobile terminal with secure access to a wireless website may be incompatible with terminals other than mobile terminals. For example, when a user logs into a website having higher security requirements using a terminal other than a mobile terminal (e.g., a PC, and/or the like), the website typically requires the user to first install a security control so that the user's account number and password can be encrypted through the installed security control when the user logs into the website. The use of the security control and encryption of the user's account number and password prevents account numbers and passwords from being compromised (e.g., kidnapped) by a malicious module (e.g., a Trojan horse program, a virus, and/or the like). However, such a security control cannot be installed on a mobile terminal. Therefore, the security mechanisms associated with a wireless website and a normal website differ, and generally such security mechanisms will not be set up for wireless websites. Thus, a malicious module (e.g., a Trojan horse program, a virus, malicious software, and/or the like) may compromise security information (e.g., a username, a password, and/or the like) if a terminal other than the mobile terminal (e.g., a PC, and/or the like) attempts to log in to a wireless website. Therefore, in order to prevent security information from being compromised by a malicious module, wireless websites having higher security requirements will be configured to prevent access thereto by terminals other than mobile terminals (e.g., to prevent users from logging into the wireless website using a PC and/or the like).
According to the related art, a type of terminal accessing a particular wireless website may be determined. For example, a wireless website server (e.g., a server hosting the wireless website, or the like) may determine whether a terminal accessing a wireless website is a mobile terminal. In order to determine whether the terminal accessing the wireless website is a mobile terminal, the wireless website server may use user agent information (e.g., user agent information included in a user-agent string of an HTTP Request) communicated in connection with access to the wireless website. For example, the wireless website server may identify (e.g., determine) the user agent information included in the http protocol. The user agent information is a part of the http protocol. The user agent information may be used to acquire (e.g., determine) the equipment type and operating system of the terminal used to access the wireless website and thus to determine whether the user is accessing a website with a mobile terminal. However, a terminal that is not a mobile terminal may spoof as a mobile terminal using falsified user agent information. In other words, user agent information used when accessing a wireless website can be falsified (e.g., counterfeited). For example, false user agent information can be set up via a browser, and then a terminal (e.g., a PC or the like) pretending to be a mobile terminal can log into a wireless website.